


The Wolf With No Home and The Prince of Nothing

by This_Girl_Belongs



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Dragons, Extended Families, Families of Choice, Humans, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Girl_Belongs/pseuds/This_Girl_Belongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic. Demons, Vampires, Angels, and Dragons. A mostly civilized world. The sky is still blue, the moon still shines and the sun sets only to rise again the next morning. Beasts and beings of all kinds live together with no worry. </p><p>Jungkook has no home, no clan to return to. Yoongi hasn't spoken to his family in over a decade and has no future plans to. These two become friends in an unlikely situation, they stick together and roam for a while. </p><p>Will they continue to roam or will they find the family they want and need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf With No Home and The Prince of Nothing

On the continent of Opulence roams two pups. No pack to go home to, no clan to make bed. The cold northern land of Opulence is unforgiving, it knows no age nor gender, all are condemned. The pups take shelter in a shallow cave, it’s barely deep enough to fend off the wind. They curl up together, their fur keeping them warmer than if they had been in human shape. The younger of the two whines pitifully and hides his nose under the elders fur, he can’t stand storms this harsh. The wild is like his family, but it doesn’t treat him as kin on nights like these. The older growls protectively and snuggles closer, the night grows harsher as they sleep fitfully. Tomorrow will see fresh snow on the trees and grass, tomorrow will see like no storm had appeared, tomorrow will be hard for the two pups with no home.

 

* * *

 

On a completely different continent sits a prince of night on his throne of blood and bones. He is young in a family of ancient beings, hundreds of thousands of years old. He is but a toddler of 509 years old. He is the heir to the largest clan on Dexterous. He walks the halls confident, the muted clicks of his heeled boots make servants scurry. His gait echoes throughout the mansion. He visits his brother. His brother so young, only of 30 years. He is gentle with his brother, his brother who is softer than the rest. But the rest are not gentle, they treat him like the dirt on the pretty heeled boots they all wear. The prince watches as his soft brother is slowly drained of his life. The day he is found dead, the prince crashes throughout the mansion. He destroys his room in a fit of rage. He feels nothing but pain in his non beating heart. He doesn’t wait for the moon to rise or sun to set. The prince runs. He won’t stop, he can’t think straight enough to stop.

By the end of his run, the sun is already in the middle of the sky the next day and it burns. There isn’t a familiar building in sight, not even a sign. He screams in anguish, not because he was lost but what he lost. He makes fists of white hair and pulls. Birds fly out of the trees. He is a prince of nothing now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i know i have a story on here i haven't touched since 2014, I'm sorry. But here is this new story that has nothing to do with the other and are in totally fandoms. lol. Sorry guys. Anyway i hope you enjoy this, and hopefully my writing has improved. ^.^ Please give some feedback, that would be amazing. Thank you!!


End file.
